ANGEL
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Roy está triste y confundido, pero un ángel desaparecido misteriosamente hace 5 años regresa y entra a su vida para ayudarlo a salir de esa confusion. Pésimo summary, por favor tomese un tiempo para leerlo. Royx? EdxWinryxEd


Bueno! Primero que nada, este fanfic tiene algunos personajes creados por mí. Miki es la hija mayor de los señores Hughes, por mucho tiempo no se sabe nada de ella porque decide alejarse del mundo de la alquimia aunque es muy buena en ello.  
Este fic es un RoyxMiki y EdxWinry. Espero que les guste. Besotes.

Sakurita Kinomoto

ÁNGEL

Estaba lloviendo muy estruendosamente, los rayos caían como si su vida dependiera de ello. En la casa de los Hughes todo estaba muy tranquilo, Al jugaba con Alicia aprovechando estar de visita, mientras que Winry reparaba el automail de Ed. Todos reían como si formaran una sola familia. Era muy divertido cuando los tres jóvenes estaban de visita. Lo que ellos no esperaban era una visita más, una chica muy especial a la cual no habían visto hace mucho tiempo.

El sonido de los golpeteos en la puerta llegó a los oídos de la pequeña Alicia, quién se levanto y en compañía de Al fue a abrir la puerta ya que los señores Hughes no estaban en casa en ese momento. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron frente a una chica rubia de ojos celestes muy hermosa. Tendría unos años más que ellos, le calculaban unos diecisiete años, aunque tenía el cuerpo bastante desarrollado de toda una señorita.

-He-hermana!- gritó la pequeña niña muy feliz y abrazó a su hermana mayor.

-Hola Alicia, tanto tiempo sin verte pequeña…- saludó su hermana con una sonrisa.

-¿Es tu hermana Alicia?- preguntó Alphonse algo sorprendido.

-Así es, soy su hermana mayor. Es normal que no sepas de mí ya que me fui de esta casa hace cinco años ya que no quería involucrarme mucho con la alquimia. Mi nombre es Miki, mucho gusto- contestó la joven para finalizar con una leve inclinación.

-El gusto es mío señorita, soy Alphonse Elric, mucho gusto- se presentó el niño encerrado en aquella armadura.

Decidieron entrar ya que de lo contrario Miki se enfermaría. Luego de presentaciones y esas cosas ella fue a tomar un baño caliente, tranquilo, de esos que se tomaba solo de vez en cuando para relajarse y pensar en todo, lo que la rodeaba, en ella, en las personas que quería, etc. Luego del baño bajó a cenar. Sus padres ya habían regresado y no podían creer lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. Su hija mayor, quién una noche se había escapado de la casa a sus doce años, había vuelto. La abrazaron con mucho cariño, su madre casi se hecha a llorar de alegría pero decidió contenerse.

-Hija………. Como has crecido, ya pareces toda una señorita, estás muy hermosa…- la saludó su madre.

-Ya pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver…- suspiró su padre. –Nos has preocupado mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-De acuerdo, perdónenme… es solo que no los quería preocupar, por eso me escapé…. Se que ha sido un grave error pero es solo que no quería que estén preocupados y que Alicia se ponga mal, pero al final logré lo que no había querido…- murmuró la joven de cabellos rubios.

-No te preocupes, mami y papi te quieren mucho y yo también, queremos que te quedes con nosotros. Por favor- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermana con mucho cariño.

Mientras los Hughes hablaban de sus problemas los hermanos Elric y su amiga de infancia no querían intervenir, por lo que se fueron a la sala continua en donde ahora se encontraban platicando sobre lo sucedido.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Edward babeando, cosa que lo único que hizo fue recibir un golpe de Winry.

-Jejeje, me parece que Winry es algo celosa hermano…- rió Alphonse.

-Lo se, pero aun así es la mejor novia del mundo- respondió el chico de ojos dorados para luego besar a la chica.

-Gracias por decir eso- se apenó la rubia.

-¿Por qué habría de mentir si puedo decir muchísimos cumplidos sobre una chica tan hermosa?- sonrió el mayor de los Elric.

En ese momento se les informo que la cena estaba servida, los dueños de casa habían logrado resolver sus problemas y habían decidido que para reponer lo hecho Miki acompañaría al día siguiente a su padre y a Edward a Central, donde tendrían una reunión con el resto de los militares. La cena en familia estuvo deliciosa, la mayor de las Hughes platicó con su madre de cómo había logrado sobrevivir estos años, con su hermana y Winry de ropa, chicos y cosas de chicas y con Ed, Al y su padre sobre alquimia.

Al día siguiente partieron temprano hacia central, para ese momento Miki y Ed ya eran muy buenos amigos, y de vez en cuando ambos hombres bromeaban diciendo que era la pareja perfecta de un sujeto llamado Roy Mustang. La joven no sabía quien era, para ese momento ya quería saber quién era, si era lindo, buena persona, simpático, amigable, varonil y todas las típicas preguntas que se hace una adolescente cuando le hablan demasiado de un chico.

Llegaron a Central a eso de las cinco de la tarde y se encontraron con la teniente, Riza los esperaba seria como de costumbre, aunque estaba algo feliz de verlos a ambos. Lo que le sorprendió fue la compañía de ambos alquimistas. La chica era muy linda y tenía mirada tiernamente. Habían encontrado la solución a sus problemas, Roy últimamente había estado muy deprimido, la reunión era sobre eso, alguna forma de levantarle el ánimo al coronel. Probablemente ella podría conseguir algo, algún cambio en Roy.

Llegaron al lugar indicado y fueron hacia la oficina del coronel, al llegar vieron algo que los heló a todos… Roy estaba apunto de clavarse un cuchillo. La primera en reaccionar fue la más pequeña del grupo, se lanzó y a pesar de lastimarse la mano logró sacarle el cuchillo y tirarlo a un lado. Abrazó al desconocido para inmovilizarlo pero fue muy extraño, ya que el morocho se tranquilizó y la abrazó mientras lloraba, algo nunca visto, pero ya no le importaba nada. Necesitaba cariño con urgencia, se sentía solo y sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, tenía miedo a la soledad y aquella joven desconocida lo estaba abrazando, el no haría nada mas que refugiarse en sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que se separaran, le gustaba estar en los brazos de esa chica, en donde se quedo profundamente dormido mientras era acariciado por la joven.

-Gracias…- murmuró la teniente, sorprendida.

-No hay de que, es un placer- sonrió la joven mirando al chico dormido en sus brazos sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Buen trabajo- secundó su papá.

-¿A dónde lo llevo?- inquirió la rubia.

-Acuéstalo en ese sillón- le ordenó su padre en forma suave, odiaba dar ordenes a su familia.

La chica simplemente lo obedeció, pero en vez de separarse del morocho lo cubrió con un manto, con una mano tomo la de él y con la otra comenzó a acariciarlo. No sabía de qué forma pero sabía como se sentía el joven a su lado, ella no pensaba dejarlo sólo. Una de sus virtudes era escuchar atentamente a una persona y poder hacer que vuelva a estar feliz, era una de sus virtudes más preciadas.

Luego de unas dos o tres horas el alquimista de fuego despertó y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes mirándolo fijamente con una ternura infinita.

-Has sufrido mucho…………………… ¿estás bien?- preguntó la joven.

-Si, gracias…………….. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me ayudaste si no me conoces?- inquirió e morocho.

-Es que………….. para hacer algo así una persona tiene que haber sufrido mucho, eso es lo que sentí al ver tus ojos, muestran mucha melancolía…… me gustaría que ya no la mostraran, se que estás así por la soledad…… yo me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que quieras y estaré allí para cuando me necesites……….- contestó.

-Gracias………………- Roy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya que era la primera vez que lo trataban con tanto cariño. –Pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Miki Hughes……. Mucho gusto. Mi padre me pidió que lo acompañara para acá ya que sospechaba algo así…… por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo……….- ahora era la chica la que lloraba.

Roy tomó el frágil rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Parecía un ángel. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abrazó y la besó profundamente. Quería estar junto a ella para siempre. No sabía como pero lo había cautivado con su belleza y con su ternura. No quería soltarla más y la chica no parecía oponer resistencia, sino que al contrario, ella también lo abrazó. Se notaba que a pesar de tan poco tiempo se estaban comenzando a querer y que formarían muy buena pareja.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Y? QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! DEJEN REVIEWS!

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A MIS AMIGOS MIROKU, HINATA Y KAORU… LOS TRES SON MUY ESPECIALES! MIROKU COMO PSYCOLOGO, HINATA COMO MEJOR AMIGA Y KAORU COMO TAMBIEN.

LES MANDO SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESPERO QUE LEAN EL CAPÍTULO DOS.


End file.
